Alistor and Eliza
by Dinivas
Summary: These two are not from my white knight chronicles story. This is a story I'm writing myself and has no ties to any other story other than the names.
1. Alistor and Eliza

Alistor watched as Eliza walked over to the small pond with its cascading waterfall and sat down on the bank. She took off her shoes and set them next to her then put her feet into the water. Then she started to sing a sweet song. The song was so sweet to his ears. The song made him feel relaxed and calm.

After a few minutes Eliza stopped singing and looked back at Alistor. He was staring at her. She smiled and then giggled a little as his face started to turn red. He quickly turned away. Kathrina sat across from him and gave him a curious glance. She looked back and foward between Alistor and Eliza then got up and quietly walked over to Alistor and sat next to him. "You like her don't you?" Kathrina asked, Alistor glared at her. "No. Why would you think that?" Alistor said, "I've seen how you look at her." Kathrina said, Alistor looked down at the ground. "I care for her safety that's all." Alistor said, "I know you do, but I think she means more to you now then she did when we left." Kathrina said, Alistor looked back over at Eliza and smiled. "I guess I do care for her safety even more than I should. Is that a bad thing?" Alistor asked, "Not at all. It just means you found someone to finally share a life with. Now get off your butt and go talk to her!" Kathrina said as she nudged him.

Alistor got up and walked over to Eliza and sat down. "Hey." He said, "Hi." Eliza said, Alistor stared down at the water. "What's wrong?" Eliza asked, "Nothing I'm just thinking." Alistor said, Suddenly he got splashed in the face! He heard Eliza laugh as he wiped the water from his face. He picked her up and threw her into the water. He laughed as she was drenched in water. She reached out and grabbed his shirt then pulled him into the water. They both laughed then started to splash eachother. Kathrina looked at them and smiled. Eliza went over and jumped onto Alistor. They both fell over and went into the water. When they came up they both were drenched and laughing.

A few hours later as it started to get dark so they both got out and went to sit by the fire. Alistor took off his shirt and hung it above the fire to dry. When he looked at Eliza she was shivering. "You alright?" Alistor asked with concern, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just cold." Eliza said, Alistor went and sat next to her. He picked her up and set her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "He's so warm. Even after being drenched in water." Eliza thought, when his hand accidentally touched her bare skin she shivered. "He looked down at her and gave her a concerned look. She looked up at the stars. "They're so beautiful aren't they?" Eliza asked, "Yes, they are." Alistor said, "You know, so far you're the only person who seems to care for me the most and I appreciate that, but I think you have a reason for it." Eliza said, She then realized his hand moving up her back. She relaxed and pressed herself against his chest. "You know you might dry faster if you weren't wearing wet clothes." Alistor said, "Are you suggesting that I strip my clothes off?" Eliza asked, "No, I'm only saying you could change into another pair of clothes." Alistor said, "Then what?" Eliza asked, "I don't know, that's up to you." Alistor said, "Oh, ok." Eliza said smiling, Alistor's face turned bright red.

Eliza got up and walked into her tent. She came back a few minutes later in a new change of clothes. Alistor was still sitting by the fire. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. When she turned to walk away her left arm was insnared in his hand. He spun her around and made her land in his lap. He gently lifted up her head with his finger and kissed her gingerly on the lips. "So this is why he acts so weird around me!" Eliza thought, Alistor's other hand starts to run along her spine.

After a little while they both got up then went tword their tents. "Good night Alistor!" Eliza said, "Good night." Alistor returned, As Eliza entered her tent he could still hear her sweet song replaying in his head.

The next morning...

Eliza woke up bright and early and walked outside. When she turned tword the water she saw someone under the waterfall. As she got closer she saw that it was a boy. The boy was Alistor. She quickly turned away as he came out from under the waterfall. "Um... Alistor can you... Um cover up yourself please?" Eliza said, "Oh I didn't know you were there." Alistor said as he sank lower into the water to cover himself up better. Eliza peeked through her hands and once she saw he was covered she uncovered her eyes completely. "Thank you, I didn't mean to intrude it's just I didn't know who you were. Once I knew it was you I didn't want to see you...Uh...Without your...You know..." Eliza said, Alistor looked at her and blushed. "I probably wouldn't of minded if you asked." Alistor said, "I don't think I would of asked to see you naked even if I wanted to." Eliza said, "Why not?" Alistor asked putting on a devilish smile, "It's your body and I don't need to ask you to do something that requires you to be naked." Eliza said, "Oh, I get it your afraid that it will lead to something else aren't you?" Alistor asked, "No, I just don't want to intrude on your privacy and see what I don't need to see." Eliza said as her face quickly turned red, "You just don't want to admit that you want to see me naked." Alistor said, Eliza glared at him and stormed off.

A few hours later...

Alistor sat at a tree at the far side of the camp and read a book as Eliza was making lunch. Kathrina came out of her tent and sat by the fire. "What's your mood?" Kathrina asked, "Nothing just Alistor!" Eliza said, "What'd he do this time?" Kathrina asked, "Just being Alistor!" Eliza said, "Is he now?" Kathrina said as she glanced at him. "Well why don't you go talk to him?" Kathrina asked, Eliza looked at her. "Why should I he started it?" Eliza said, "Because you may be the only one hell ever care for." Kathrina said, That hit Eliza's heart like a rock. "Me? The only one he may ever love?" Eliza thought, She nodded then got up and walked Dover to Alistor.

When she got up to Alistor he stood up. She punched him hard in the jaw. "That's for being a jerk!" Eliza said, Then she leaned over and kissed him on the lips gingerly. "That's because I love you!" Eliza said, "Remind me never to piss you off." Alistor said grinning, "Exactly because I'll kick your butt." Eliza said with a small smile, Alistor gave Eliza a hug and leaned in and kissed her back. "I'll never make you angry. I promise, because I don't want to miss you kissing me and me getting to kiss you back." Alistor said, "If I hade to leave you I'd be sad and guilty for leaving you alone." Eliza confessed.

**Hope you guys and gals enjoy! This is a small part of a story I'm working on leave a review please! Thanks!  
**

**More will be coming! Until then, bye!**


	2. The Final Battle

It had been three years since Eliza's passing at Ethan's hands. Now Drakestone castle was under siege.

The guards raced to the walls. They readied their catapults and bows. Alistor, Kathrina, Celestine, and Caleb were amongst them. They watched as the forces of the enemy covered the plains outside of Drakestone castle. "Close the gates!" The camander ordered, the soldiers below spun the control wheel to the bridge and sealed it. Then they closed the inner gate that was made of steel. Alistor watched as the enemy got closer. Soon they were just outside the gates with Ethan as their commander. Ethen was right next to their king Andrew who was an excellent swordsman. Andrew whispered something to Ethan then Ethan shouted for the soldiers to attack.

One of the soldiers launched a catapult that hurtled a large boulder straight into the outer walls of Drakestone. Some other soldiers brought up some hooks to grab the top of the bridge and pull it down. "Captain their going to try to open the gate." A soldier said, some solders left the wall and went down to the gate. The others on the wall starting shooting at the enemy soldiers to keep them away from the bridge. The enemy's hooks caught the top of the bridge and the soldiers started to pull it back down. The soldiers inside Drakestone castle grabbed the wheels and tried to pull the bridge back up. After awhile something snapped. One of the roes holding the bridge had snapped. Then there was another snap. Then the bridge fell allowing access to the castle.

The enemy soldiers stormed the innergate with their battering ram. "Hold the gate!" The commander said, soldiers ran to the gate and pressed themselves against it to keep it closed. Suddenly the center of the door shattered. Ethan had frozen the door then had started to shatter it. Just then the whole door shattered into a million pieces. The soldiers that were holding the door started to fall back to the main forces in the courtyard. Kathrina drew her sword and jumped off the wall and down into the courtyard just as the enemy soldiers pored through the doors. Caleb and Celestine followed her. There was a loud roar! Alistor looked up to see a silver dragon fly overhead along with someone on it's back. The dragon breathed fire down onto the enemy soldiers ingulfing them in flames. Just before another enemy catapult could fire the dragon smashed it with its tail.

The dragon flew over and landed in the courtyard. The rider got off and started attacking the enemy soldiers. The dragon helped the rider as it smacked a group of soldiers with it's tail. Alistor looked at the rider somehow they seemed like he'd seen them before, but even if he had he couldn't see their because of their helmet. The newcomer wore lovely golden armor with a white cape and a golden helmet. They quickly slashed at a soldier with their thin gold handled sword. A soldier tried to attack them from behind. They turned around and smacked the soldier with their fist then kicked into a wall.

Alistor saw Ethan outside all alone. Alistor jumped off the wall and down into the plains. He ran to Ethan and smashed his fist into Ethan's face. Ethan drew his sword and lunged at Alistor. Alistor dodged the attack and tripped Ethan. Ethan quickly recovered and knocked down Alistor. Alistor got up quickly and dodged another attack from Ethan. "Why'd you kill her?" Alistor asked, "That's a strange question to ask." Ethan said, Alistor smashed his blade into Ethan's blade. "Why'd you do it!" Alistor asked, "She interfeared in things that didn't concern her." Ethan said as he slashed Alistor's sword out of his hand. It landed afew feet away. Alistor got knocked down by a blow from Ethan's fist. Ethan raised his sword to strike down Alistor. Just as his blade was about to end Alistor the golden armored dragon rider countered Ethan's slash. It knocked him back and he stumbled. "Didn't you're parents ever tell you not to get involved in things that don't involve you?" Ethan asked as he shot a bolt of fire at the dragon rider. They blocked it but the force from the blast blew off their helmet. "How... How can you be here?" Ethan asked, the dragon rider slashed at Ethan with a magical strike. It shattered a barrier that was around him. "Ethan I've come to atone for my sins. Prepare to die!" They said, Alistor recognized the voice it belonged to Eliza! Eliza slashed at Ethan who deftly jumped and dodged the attack. Ethan kicked Eliza in the chest and she stumbled back. She quickly recovered and shot a bolt of ice at him. Ethan countered it with a bolt of fire. Both of the bolts held off the other for awhile then Eliza broke off and disappeared in the clearing smoke. Ethan looked around, but couldn't see her. Suddenly small bolts of fire rained down from above him. One struck him in the chest and sent him flying. Eliza walked over to him and pointed at him with her sword. Ethan slashed at her. She did a backflip away from him. Ethan got back up to his feet and charged at her. Just before he hit her she suddenly moved almost impossibly fast. She launched herself into the air and charged at him. Ethan blocked her contiueous attacks with his shield. She was so fast she was a golden blurr. She kicked at Ethan's shield and sent it flying. Ethan grabbed Eliza's foot and threw her to the ground.

The impact dazed her for a second then she kicked Ethan in the chest and sprang to her feet. She bashed him in the face with her fist. He staggered back then as she tried to punch him again he grabbed her fist and twisted it. Eliza cried out in pain. At that second the silver dragon came down and smashed its tail into him. Ethan was sent flying a few yards. The dragon landed next to Eliza and roared. Ethan got up and took out a small card. He muttered something then he morphed into a griffin. "Gawain I'm going to need some help." Eliza said to the dragon, "I know." Gawain said. Gawain lunged at the griffin and bit it's leg. It shrieked then smashed Gawain in the face. Eliza jumped up onto the griffin and sank her sword into it's back. It yelled and started to buck lick a bull. Eliza held onto her sword. Gawain pierced the griffin in the side with his tail and grabbed its left hind leg. It slipped and fell to the ground. Alistor grabbed his sword and raced over to help. Eliza got flung off the griffin as it got up. She landed on something. It was Alistor. "Well it's great to see you, but the romance can wait till later." Alistor teased, "Well, you're still the same old Alistor." Eliza said as she got up. They both looked over at Gawain and Ethan. Gawain was smashing Ethan in the face everytime he tried to get close. They both ran to help. Alistor shot a bolt of fire at Ethan and he turned to focus on Alistor. Eliza ran at Ethan and ran her blade into his chest. He shrieked then collapsed to the ground.

They went back into the castle and helped chase off the enemy soldiers. Then after the fight...

It started to get late as everyone cleaned up from the fight. Alistor met Eliza at her house.

Alistor went up to the door and knocked. Eliza opened the door. She was back into her normal clothes. "May I come in?" Alistor asked, "Sure." Eliza answered, they both went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Can I get you something?" Eliza asked as she started to get up, Alistor grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. She landed in his lap. He gently pressed his lips to hers. "I've been wanting to do that for years." Alistor said, "Why'd you wait so long?" Eliza asked, "I was waiting for the right moment." Alistor replied with a smile.

**This is another piece from my story enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
